twin destonies
by Of-Thieves-and-Liars
Summary: galbatorix thought there was only one egg left, but thats because he never heard the storie of the twin eggs,or of Jadein and jordin, and soon he will wish he never had heard of either. story is way better then the summary. please read and review. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Twin destinies **

Galbatorix thinks there is only one egg left after Saphira and Thorn hatched but he had never heard the story of the twin eggs. He had never met Jadein and Jordin, and he will soon wish he never had.

Hey this is my first story so be nice. Please outthere101

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. But I do own my characters but if you want to use them , you can rent them for 50 dollars a day (just kidding).

The Young women sat quietly between two sleepy six year olds. "Please mom just one more time" begged the tiny child on her left. "Please mother just once more" begged the other to her right . "Very well but this is the last time you two, its already past your bed time, and you've heard this story a million times before."

The twins sat back and closed their eyes waiting for their mother to begin.

"Once a long time ago there was a women who lived by herself in a small cabin, she was not alone by choice but because she had no one to love her. Every day she would walk up to the top of the mountain and sing to her gods, praying for someone to love and protect.

Well one day she woke up as she normally did and began her hike as she always had., but today was different because at the top of the mountain where she usually stood was a dragon, this dragon was beautiful, she had white scales, whiter then any snow the women had ever seen and she had blue eyes bluer then any ocean. The women fell to her knees and begged the dragon not to harm her. From some where within her mind the women heard the dragon's voice it said "do not be alarmed I have come here for your help. Ever day I hear your singing and I have come to ask that you take my eggs and protect them from evil for if you do this they will someday hatch for one of your decedents. "But how cried out the women. I have no family. Once again the women felt the presence fill her mind. In good time every thing will fall into order. The dragon curled its tail around to the front of its body, gently placing the two eggs in front of the women. For a second time froze. The women's eye glued to the magnificent dragon while the dragon starred longingly at her precious eggs. Slowly the dragon tuck off into the morning sky. The women set down her basket that held her lunch and walked towards the eggs. They were identical in every way. They were the same shade of dark forest green, and had the same silver markings. The women eye shone as her hands ran over the perfectly smooth surface of each shell. Without another second thought she threw open her basket and chucked her lunch over the edge of the mountain. She then gently lifted each egg into the basket and carried them back down the mountain to her home. When she finally reached her home she raced up to the attic and opened the small hatch that had once hidden her family's fortune. She lined the space with her finest linens and placed the eggs inside. As she closed the hatch she whispered a prayer over them and walked down to her humble living space. As she went about her days work she thought of nothing but the eggs.

Latter that day as she walked through the market daydreaming of the eggs someday hatching she bumped into a man about her age. As the years went on her and the man called Jacob became friends and then they fell in love and soon got married. Shortly after they got married the women fell pregnant and gave birth to twins two baby girls, two years later she had twins again this time two boys . Every time she got pregnant there after she had twins. Well when her first set of twins turned sixteen she tuck them up to the attic and let them lay their ands on the eggs but they did not hatch. She did this to all of her children when they turned sixteen but the eggs never hatched for any of them . But when her children had children and they turned sixteen she allowed tuck them to the attic and let them touch the eggs but once again nothing ever happened. When the women was nearing her time to die she made her children promise to care for the eggs and that they would let every set of twins in the family touch the eggs until they hatched and then she died. From then on every female descendent from the women has had nothing but twins."

"The end" finished the young mother with a tired shy. "Are we decedents "asked the young girl to her left? "Yes we are my dear child. Why do you ask?" "Does that mean we get to touch the eggs?" Interrupted the boy. "Maybe when your old enough" answered his tired mother," now off to bed." As the two rose from their seats and headed for their rooms the young women closed her eyes and remembered the time her mother had taken her and her twin sister to the attic for their chances to become riders but the eggs never hatched.

ten years later

Jadein sat with her legs crossed on her messy, unmade bed as she waited for her always late brother Jordin to arrive. Today was their sixteenth birthday and Jadein really didn't feel like celebrating. Not after the latest attacks on their humble little village. For months now local business where being raided and no one as doing any thing about it. Just a week ago her best friend melody s family business had been destroyed and the where forced to leave town and no one was doing something to stop it. Bellow her Jadein heard the front door open and close, then foot steps coming up the stairs and down the hall. The door to her room opened and her twin brother stepped in. "what tuck you so long?" asked Jadein. "The roads where packed, the merchants have come to town "answered Jordin as he handed a piece of candy to his sister. " Jadein, Jordin, dinner "called their mother from bellow.

"Melody's leaving will have made the total number of family's gone seven "commented Jadein during dinner. "No it's nine, the Lexings and the Gronmers left during the night." sighed Jordin. By now he was use to his sisters' complaints about how Galbatorix was doing nothing to help his nation and that she wished she could do something to stop all of this. As dinner progressed so did Jadein's complaints until final their mother interrupted.

"Jadein, Jordin every night I sit and listen to the two of you complain about Galbatorix. It is time you where given the chance to do something about it. Come with me. " as their mother lead them down the hallway. The twins wondered what she had in store. It was not like her to keep secrets from them. When they finally reached the clearing that lead to the attic the twin froze remembering stories they use to hear about spooky thing going on in their attic." Do you remember the story about the twin eggs?" ask their mother. "Yeah why "answered the twins in unison. With out answering them she pulled down the ladder to the attic and went up, reluctantly the twins fallowed. When they got to the top of the stairs their mother was on the floor near the back left corer of the small space. The twin carefully stepped over the discarded clothing and toys trying to reach their mother. As they neared her she becond them to sit on the floor along side her. "Now that you are sixteen you will have your chance to touch the eggs, but don't be ashamed if they don't hatch for you. They have shone no sign of life since your great, great, great grand mother brought them down the mountain." "Mom that story is just legend, it's not true." Whined Jadein wishing she'd never fallowed their crazy mother up here. "Yeah mom it's just an old bed time story "chimed in Jordin to help out his sister.

With out any notice to her children their mother pulled up the floor to reveal old moldy linen. Very carefully she removed the top cover to reveal two perfectly smooth dragon eggs. Jadeins jaws hung open as her brother fought for words even though none came to him. Once the wave of shocked silence washed over, Jadein and Jordin leaned towards the magnificent eggs first Jadein reached out and touched each egg then Jordin but nothing happened. Both twin sat back form the eggs and stared at them waiting and prying for one or both to hatch. After a minute slipped by. Jadein began to stand up. "If they don't hatch for us then that's what is meant to be" proclaimed Jadein as she walked away her eyes beginning to water. Jadein tuck two steps away from her family, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Form behind her came the most amazing thing Jadein and had ever heard. A peep. Then another. Finally the sound so many generations before her had dreamed of . Crack. Jadein raced back to the eggs waiting to see who the egg had hatched for. As the dragon freed its self from the finale bits of egg that still in closed it. it continue to make peeping noises until it was finally free. As soon as it was free it strutted over to Jordin with its puppy like gate an rubbed angst Jordin leg. Jordin reached down to touch the tiny figure, as soon as the dragons hard green scales connected with his bare flesh Jordin doubled over in pan. Fire raged trough his vains when the convulsion subside he looked down at his palm. It was now sliver. The mark of the dragon rider. Jadein gasped as she came to realize the dragon had not chosen her. Running out of the attic before any one could see her tears. When she reached her room she dove into bed hoping every one was to busy to notice her sudden departure.

Jordin looked up from his palm and looked at his dragon, yes it was his dragon. The creature hade forest green scales and a row of silver spikes that ran down its back. Its eyes where as green as its scales. The new born dragon yawned showing off its sharp teeth then settled into Jordins lap and fell asleep. As Jordin stroked his dragon he looked around the room his mother and sister were gone. Then turning his gaze to the still un hatched egg that laid before him he noticed…………………………

As Jadein lay sobbing in her warm bed she was unaware that she was not alone. Her mother waked up behind her gently sitting on the end of Jadeins bed." Go way ' screamed Jadein in-between sobs. "why are you upset "asked her mother. " as Jadein worked to control her breathing her mother patently waited for her answer." All of my life I have believed the story that one day I would be a rider, every nigh I argued with Jordin that they were real and that we would be riders someday , but he never believed me now he is a rider and all of my dreams have been crushed." Her sadness renewed Jadein began to once again sob." Perhaps your dream of being a rider has not been fulfilled but who to say that your other dreams wont someday come true" Jadein shock her head agreeing with her mother. As the two held each other in a reassuring hug Jordin burst in the room. His dragon not far behind looking rather shaken up. "Jadein hurry to the attic" before she could reply Jordin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to the attic. When they arrived the other egg was violently shaking. Every one stopped. Watching the egg in amazement. Suddenly with out warning the egg exploded, sending shards of shell every were. Were the egg had once stood there was now a hatchling identical to Jordins. Jadein stepped forward. Sticking her handout she waited for the pain. She didn't have to wait very long.

To be continued

So how was it, be honest .and please review. If you would like to edit my story I could really use some help thanks. Outhere101


	2. silver memories

Twin destines Ch. 2

Um hi again hope you like this chapter. Outthere101

Important: I named the mother Dannia

Jadein sat up from the dusty floor of the attic. Her palm tingling ever so slightly. Jordin held out his hand to help pull his sister to her feet. Instead of taking his hand Jadein sat up and reached over to her dragon. Nudging her hand with the top of its head the hatchling began to purr with contentment. Their mother bust into the room startling both of the young dragons. Gasping at the second hatchling sitting in front of her daughter Dannia began to cry. "What's wrong mom, aren't you happy." Questioned Jadein in a timid voice. "Of course but don't you see this means your both in a lot of danger, you will both have to leave I may never see you two again" wheezed Dannia.

"Why not come with us?" Jordin suggested. "Yeah mom you could continue teaching us the ancient language and all the other stuff we will need to know to be the best riders." added Jadein as she softly stroked her dragon. "I will consider it." Dannia sighed as she walked out of the room. "So what should we name them?" asked Jadein excitedly. "Well in all the books I've read about riders it says they wait until they know their dragon better to name them." answered Jordin as he picked up his dragon. "So how long is that?" demanded Jadein. "Don't know "Jordin shrugged as he walked out of the attic holding his dragon on his arms like a infant child. Jadein stud up then leaned over to pick up her dragon. As she picked it up flapped its wings trying desperately to fly." Not yet squirt try again when you're older." giggled Jadein as she brought the dragon to her chest and carried it down from the dusty attic.

When Jadein reached the room she shared with her brother she placed the hatchling on the bed and began searching the room franticly. When she finally located what she had been looking for she brought it up to the dragon, laying the silver infant bracelet before the tiny beast. "My father gave if to me wen I was born, it's all I have left of him." She explained. Out of nowhere Jadein felt something brush her mind. At first Jadein was surprised by the presence, then remembering the story about how the women spoke to the dragon with her mind Jadein slowly let down her guard. As she allowed the dragon into her mind she felt emotions instead of words coming from the dragon. She felt honor and gratitude from her dragon. "I'm happy you like it "Jadein smiled as the dragon touched the bracelet with its nose. Jadein picked up the bracelet and slipped it around the dragons neck. The silver seemed dull against the dragons sprinkling scales. "You can wear it until you out grow it "Jadein said as she stepped away to admire her dragon.

Mean while out side behind their home Jordin stood under a tree as his dragon stood above him on a branch. As Jordin watched his dragon attempt to clime higher. He smiled remembering the time he ad climbed to the top of the tree and looked out over the world, felling like he was flying as the wind whipped through his hair. Suddenly he felt a presence enter is mind, from it he could feel emotion such as thrill and excitement. Looking up at his dragon that now sat on the highest branch of the tree. He smiled, he now knowing how to communicate with his dragon. Very carefully Jordin sent across the mental link that connected him to is dragon the emotions he had felt when he had climbed up there so many years ago. The dragon looked down at him and sent back another emotion, pure happiness because they could communicate. Then the dragon sent the one emotion that every new rider gets, hunger.

Jadein walked into the kitchen and set her dragon on the table as she began to search for something to fee her hungry new companion. Behind her Jordin walked in his dragon sitting on the top of his head. When he reached the kitchen he set his dragon on the table with Jadeins and went to find his sister. When he found her she was walking back from the small cabinet were they stored their food, her arms full of meat. As Jordin helped his sister carry the meat they discussed their new discoveries. "So you already figured out how to talk" joked Jordin "but have you figured out what sex it is". Looking over at her brother Jadein smirked and walked away. When they reached the dinner table their dragons were lying next to each other. Jadein approached the dragons setting down the food at one end of the table, Jordin setting his food at the other end. The two dragons stud up from where they where laying and touched noses with each other then they both began walking over to their riders . "I guess they bonded just like every par of twins does.' "yeah just like we are" agreed Jadein.

Next chapter coming soon hope. Any way I would like to give a special thanks to Jacob for volunteering to be my editor. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a long time but here you go Jacob, I would also like to welcome our new friend, you know who you are.

Jadein sat at the table feeding small strips of meat to her dragon, Jordin sat at the other end doing the same with his and as the two eat Jadein and Jordin discussed ways they could begin their journey that they knew they would soon face, Jadein was only to happy to be able to do something now that she felt bad that she had to wait for the dragon to grow bigger as they talked they agreed they would leave the next night hoping to be away before the dragons got any bigger and where harder to conceal. They had also decided they would leave their mother but come back for her when it was safer for her to be with them. That night they left all the things they would need for the journey strapped to their horses and their dragons sitting in front of them they began the hardest part so far. They were heading strait for where they thought the Varden was. And they hopped to reach their soon because they wanted to be a helping hand as soon as possible. Plus they wanted to meet the rumored rider that was with the Varden.

Ok here are your choices I can write about the journey or I can cut it short and end it faster allowing me to be more detailed in my works which do you want!!!!!!!!!


End file.
